


Welcome to Derry

by MissDreamgirl32



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All I know is I must write, But what else am I supposed to do with that ending, I'm not really sure what the plot will be yet, It was GIFT WRAPPED for this, Multi, The Loser's will have powers, YES I know this fandom is SUPER dead, because i love that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDreamgirl32/pseuds/MissDreamgirl32
Summary: El and Will move into their new house in Derry, Maine and try to start a fresh life there. It helps a little when their neighbor recruits them into what he and his friends call the Loser's Club





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blew in from the window and harshly into Eleven's melancholy face. It was probably ruining her hair but she couldn't be bothered to care just then. After the tearful, painful goodbyes, she'd watched as Hawkins had grown smaller and smaller in the distance. It had hurt. Hurt in the good way, like Hop had said in his letter. But as the long hours of boring traveling passed, she found the hurt faded. Little by little until she was left with only a longing ache.

She knew that wouldn't last forever. It was only a matter of time before something came up that reminded her of her friends. Of Mike. And she knew when that happened she'd be hit with a fresh wave of hurt all over against. But for now, she stared out the window of the hot Uhaul, rested her cheek on her fist, and watched with mild curiosity as a sign rolled by.

Welcome to Derry!

The Byers' new house was in Maine, where Bob had suggested they move before he died. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't just the Byers house. It was her's too. Because the Byers are her new family. Her new home.

Home.

Family.

She's had three of them in as many years. She wonders how long this one will last.

The house they pull up to is yellow. Joyce got a good deal and was able to afford a larger house than the one in Hawkins. There's an upstairs and a basement instead of a shed. There's only three bedrooms, though, so Johnathan and Will have to share. But Joyce says that's fine becuase Johnathan will be headed to college in a year anyway.

The whole trip, Joyce has been talking about what the house could be. It could be a nice place for a barbecue. It could have flower boxes in the windows. It could have more space to breathe and stretch. It could.

El recognized what she's trying to do. She's trying to fill this house with promises and possibilities and potential. She wants this place to be all of those things and wants her family to want it to. And on some level El appreciates it. But it doesn't change the fact that this house is none of those things now. It's just a building painted yellow.

El misses her powers sorely when it comes to unloading the truck. She feels a pang of uselessness in her stomach as she watches Johnathan and Joyce struggle to unload the sofa.

"Yoo-Hoo!" Am overly cheery voice rings out

"Jesus." Will whispers next to her and she's not sure if it's from the surprise or the natural reaction to have at the sight of the woman approaching them.

She is without a doubt the fattest woman El's ever seen. Thin dark curls are pulled back on her head, highlighting how large her head is and how little hair she has. She wears an atrocious pink track suit and pearls which don't match at all. In one meaty hand she holds a plate of cookies.

The woman dosen't even bat an eye at El and Will and she makes her way to Joyce, setting down the couch, and remarks loudly that they must be the new neighbors and is that their couch? Goodness.

El is so busy looking at the woman she barely notices the short boy with dark hair and a polo shirt approaching them until he speaks.

"I'm sorry about my mom." He says "She's just here to snoop around. No respect for other people's privacy."

"Oh, great." Will comments dryly "Mom's gonna love her."

The boy gives a small smile "I'm Eddie. I live next door." He introduces, pointing to the larger, ivy covered blue house next to theirs "Do you want some help with that? It looks heavy." He dosen't even wait for El to respond before he's lifting the heavy box from her hands. El let's him because her arms were starting to feel tired. That pang of uselessness hit again.

"Anyway, welcome to Derry I guess. Were you guys coming from?" Eddie continues as he begins making his way towards the front door.

"Hawkins, Indiana. Bit of a-"

"Eddie!" His mother calls, cutting Will off "Eddiebear! What are you doing carrying those heavy boxes? Let someone else handle that, sweetie. You know you can't-"

"I can handle it, Mom!" Eddie says with surprising forcefulness. Suddenly the air between mother and son is thick and electric as the two stare each other down and El gets the not unfamiliar feeling she's missing something here.

Joyce is the one who breaks it "You know, we were just about the take a break anyway. You can just set that down, hun."

Eddie continues to stare at his mother for a long moment. And when he does set down the straighten up again, he does it all while holding eye contact with her.

Will clears his throat loudly "So, uh, you got like an arcade here or something?" He asks, visibly uncomfortable

Eddie offers no explanation as he continues the conversation "Yeah we've got an arcade. It's over on Main Street, next to the movie theater. My friend Richie spends almost all his free time down there playing Street Fighter."

"Yeah? Is he good?" Will asked, sounding hopeful

"I'm pretty sure he sucks, actually."

The conversation continued idly for a while. They talked about school starting soon and what teachers they had and what fun stuff there was to do around town. Eddie seemed nice. Though it was a little weird that he stressed to Will and El to stay away from the sewers and the scary looking house in Neibolt street. What he thought they'd be doing down there in the first place was a mystery to El.

* * *

It took most of the day just to move all the boxes from the truck to the house. They still weren't even close to being unpacked yet, but Mom said the rest could wait until tomorrow which was a relief to Will. The work was hard and left him sore and sweaty. It was so much easier to pack everything up when all their friends. But Will dosen't want to think about them right now. He's already got enough achey muscles for one day, thank you very much.

So he sits alone in his room while Johnathan showers, listens to his David Bowie cassette, and tries not to think about home.

He looks out his window and finds he has a pretty clear view of Eddie's house next door. The window across from his is illuminated and he can see into what must be Eddie's bedroom. He smiles to himself, remembering the kind boy from earlier. That was something, at least. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe they could set up flashlights on their windows and send messages in Morse code like he'd read about in books. Maybe-

There was someone on the Kaspbak's roof.

A tall, slender figure was struggling to get up to the lower level of roofing, with easy access to Eddie's bedroom. The figure was dark and hard to see but it was definitely there.

A robber? But they were clearly home, the light was on. Should he call the cops? Did they even have their phone set up yet? Will wasn't sure. So, he did the only thing he could think to do. He opened his window, leaned out, and gave a loud "Hey!"

The figure, in the middle of pulling itself up, lost it's balance and toppled over, hitting the ground with a loud "thunk". Eddie appeared in the window, his wife eyes locked with Will's and his mouth moved, saying words Will couldn't hear but would've bet good money were "Oh, shit!"

Quickly, the other boy scanned the backyard, where the tall figure was standing up without much grace and looking a bit pained in his efforts. He managed to give Eddie a thumbs up, and then Will a middle finger. Eddie was making hurries shooing motions and saying more words Will couldn't hear.

Will connected the dots, remembering how Mike said he'd caught Steve doing something similar with Nancy's bedroom window. He winced.

The figure ran off and Eddie disappeared from the window. A tense ten minutes followed as Will tried not to scream into his pillow. God, he was so stupid!

When the knock came not unexpectedly at the front door, he was quick to call out that he'd get it and hurried down the stairs. Waiting there, eyes still wide and panicky, was Eddie.

"Okay, look, I- I know what that looked like." He said as soon as Will opened the door, giving no room for Will to apologize "And I-I-I just- It wasn't. What it looked like I mean."

"Eddie."

"It's just, Richie, he-he got hurt. He tripped and he hurt himself. And he needed, you know, a safe place to come get patched up."

"Eddie."

"And he was sneaking through the window becuase my mom totally hates him and if she knew he was here she'd kill me. Like totally kill me. And probably Richie too. She's-"

"Eddie!" The other boy finally seemed to get the message and snapped his mouth shut. His expression was panicked and desperate, like a cornered animal. Will knew that feeling. He bit back another wince of sympathy.

"Look I'm not gonna rat you out or anything, okay? I…" He hesitated, then decided "I'm actually pretty good at keeping secrets."

Will saw Eddie hesitate, not sure if he could trust him or not. But there was also a bit of hope in his eyes too "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I promise. And I never break a promise."

Eddie must've decided he was telling truth becuase his face melted into pure relief. Will smiled. It felt like he'd been entrusted with something very important. It felt good.

"Thanks Will. You have no idea what deep shit I'd be in if that started going around town."

Will thought to himself that he had a pretty good idea but instead he said "Hey, man, my lips are sealed."

Eddie smiles again and starts to turn to go, then he turns back around and looks Will up and down and when he speaks again, he points a finger at Will, like he's making a decision.

"Hey you, uh, you wanna come swimming with me and my friends tomorrow?"

Will blinks, not expecting that "I, uh, I mean I'd have to ask my mom. And we still have all these boxes to unpack. But… yeah. Yeah that sounds like fun."

Eddie smiles again, big and toothy like his other's weren't "Cool. We're meeting at the quarry after lunch tomorrow. I'll show you where it is. Bring your sister too." He took off for his own house

"Uh, she's not actually my… oh never mind." Will gave up.

He went back inside and said down on the unmade mattress he'd be sleeping on tonight, his head spinning. It was his first day in town and he'd already managed to find a friend. And maybe a friend like Mike and Lucas and Dustin, try as they might, weren't. He decides his mom was right about this place. This was a place where they could start fresh and make new memories. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, deciding that he did like the town of Derry, Maine, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit you guys! I was NOT expecting this much of a positive reaction to this story! Thank you all SO MUCH!

_ “You don’t like that one?” Max guessed, seeing how El scowled at her reflection in the mirror _

_ El let out a frustrated grumble in response “It’s fine I guess. I just still don’t get why I’m looking at sweaters in August.” _

_“Becuase that’s when stores sell them really cheap.” Max said patiently as she poked through the other clearance racks “Besides, I hear New England winters are pretty rough. So you’ll be glad for some extra warmth. God, I sound like my mo m.”  She added_

_ El wasn’t listening, though, she just kept scowling at herself in the mirror until Max came over and pulled her away _

_ “Hey.” She said gently “Listen, I know this is hard. I went through the same thing last year when we moved from California. And it sucked. But maybe you’ll get lucky. Maybe some local boys will start stalking you, and then you can get caught up in a government conspiracy, have a couple near-death experiences, and then next thing you know you’ve got a kick ass best friend, a couple gross boys to do your bidding, maybe some world domination. Really, the world’s your oyster.”  _

_ “I already have a kick ass best friend.” El said, blinking tears from her eyes _

_ Max pulled her into a hug “God, I’m gonna miss you.”  _

_ “I’m gonna miss you too.”  _

_ “I know this sucks, El, but let’s look on the bright side, okay? I mean, you won’t have to hide anymore! No one will be looking for you. You can go wherever you want, do whatever you want.” _

_ “What could they have in Maine that they don’t have here.” El said glumly _

_ Max struggled, her understanding of New England apparently not stretching quite that far, then something caught her eye and she snapped her fingers “The ocean.” She said _

_ El followed her gaze and found a mannequin wearing a bright pink bathing suit. She saw the look in Max’s eye and knew exactly what she was thinking. _

_ “I don’t know how to swim.” She argued  _

_ “You could learn.” Max shot back “Or you could just look hot while you look for a replacement for Mike’s pasty ass.”  _

_ “I’m not going to replace him.” She knew Max was just teasing but even the thought of finding someone who could fill Mike Wheeler’s place in her heart was impossible. Dumping him was one thing. Replacing him… inconceivable. _

_ “Max it’s… it’s not even on sale. Mrs. Byers…” _

_ “I’ll buy it for you.” Max offered  _

_ “Max…” she tried _

_ “El. I’ll buy it for you.” She said in a time that left no room for argument “And you can wear it to the beach. And you’ll see the ocean. And the seagulls. And smell the salt in the air. And then finally one of you mid-western fucks will know exactly what you’ve been deprived of you’re whole life. And you’ll call me and tell me all about it. You’ll call me.” _

_ El smiled softly “I’ll call you.” She agreed. _

* * *

“Dude, is she okay?” Eddie whispered as the three of them made their way to quarry.

Will hesitated. El was definitely in a bad mood today. When Will interrupted her phone conversation with Mike to suggest the swimming outing, she’d looked at him like he’d proposed swimming in the sewers. She hadn’t said a single word to Eddie when he’d come to pick them up. Now she was trailing behind them, scowling and her arms crossed in front of her pretty pink swim suit.

“I probably should’ve mentioned this last night. El can’t swim.” Will said quietly so she wouldn’t over hear

“She can’t swim?” Eddie echoed

“That’s not a problem, is it?”

“Well… no, I guess not. Just odd.”

Will frowned. He knew there would be more ‘odd’ revelations about El in due time. About him too. They didn’t know these people yet. They didn’t know this town. There was no one they could confine in, yet. He worried their oddities might make them outcasts. 

Well,  said an optimistic voice in Will’s head  If it comes to that, at least you’ll have each other.

You don’t know that. A pessimistic voice answered 

Finally the trees fall away and the landscape of the Derry quarry opens before them. It’s certainly a lot smaller than the one in Hawkins, and that alone makes it look much friendlier as well. Will doubts any corpses, fake or otherwise, have ever turned up in these waters.

The scene before them is relaxed and unhurried. There’s little conversation as it seems Eddie’s friends are scattered about the landscape, mostly keeping to themselves. 

There’s a boy with sandy curls sitting by the water’s edge with his nose stuck in a book. Another boy is climbing out of the water and toweling off his hair. Will spies two other figures at the top of the cliff, one who is fat and one with red hair, but he can’t tell anything more than that. There’s only one person in the water, a lanky figure doing lazy backstroke in the afternoon sun that Will guesses is Richie.

Eddie heads up to the sandy haired boy and pokes him with a toe “Hey. Mike not here yet?”

“Does it look like he is? Piss off, I’m trying to concentrate.” The other boy snapped 

A chuckle came from nearby Will turned to see the brown-haired boy making his way over, a towel about his neck “D-Don’t m-m-mind him. Stan’s just g-gr-grumpy because he l-left his r-reading to the last m-mi-minute.” He stuttered, fumbling with his words as if talking was very difficult for him “You m-must be the new n-nei-n-neighbors Eddie was t-t-telling me about. Nice to m-m-meet you. I’m Bill.” He stick out a damp hand which Will shook

“I’m Will, and that’s El.” He introduced “We’re from-“

“You invited the peeping Tom?!” A voice called out, cutting Will off. That alone would’ve been enough to make Will’s face go read but what he saw when his eyes instinctively followed the voice to it’s source made his lungs stop working.

Climbing out of the quarry, water dripping off of slender, pale limbs, was a tall boy with dark curls matter against his head, darks eyes enlarged by his thick glasses, a green and purple bruise on his cheek, and a split in his pink, plump lips. A boy who bore no small resemblance to Michale Wheeler.

“Oh, piss off, Richie!” Eddie shot back, no one seemingly noticing Will’s reaction “You’re just butthurt you fell when I already told you not to come over last night.”

“Well, what was I supposed to do, Eddie Spaghetti? I was hurting and-“

“Don’t call me-“

Stan let out an ear-shattering groan, picked up his book, and made his way to a shady spot of grass to continue his reading. His outburst did absolutely nothing to effect Eddie and Richie’s bickering. Will looked over to El. Her mood had not improved. 

The arguing only died down when another voice interjected from atop the cliff. 

“HEY!” It screamed “IS SOMEBODY GONNA JUDGE THESE CANON BALLS OR WHAT!?”

“FUCK IT UP BEV!” Richie screamed back, giving a thumbs up. 

The red headed figure from before retired the gesture, backed up, and with a running start, gave a cannonball that had all the boys whooping and cheering.

“Ten!”

“Infinity!”

“Negative two, fuck all of you.” Stan retorted from his shade 

The fat figure followed and made a less impressive splash that still got a warm reception but it was clear who the show-stealer of these two was already. As the pair made their way out of the water and into the eager arms of their friends, Will realized the red-head was a pretty girl in a pale blue bikini. Her hair was cut even shorter than El’s. She was followed by a shorter, fat boywho wore a T-shirt while swimming and had rosy cheeks and kind green eyes that looked at her the way Mike had looked at El only last week. In fact, they were all looking at her like she was the coolest thing since ice cubes. Will’s stomach dropped unpleasantly.

The girl was laughing, her fist in the air in exaggerated victory. She pulled a smiling Richie into a wet embrace and gave the fat boy a peck on his lips. Then her eyes landed on El. 

A wide grin on her face, the red-reader girl darted forward. “Oh my god, hi!” She said cheerfully

“… hi?” El said

“You must be the new girl. It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Beverly, but my friends call me Bev.” She said, extending a hand eagerly. Will realized she was the only girl in this entire group. She was probably excited to find another of her ‘species’. And he knew El would be missing Max and feeling the same. 

Which is why it surprised him when El shook her hand politely but very coldly and said “Jane.”

Bev seemed to sense something was off, her smile faltered. Will wished she hadn’t. It was already clear Bev held a lot of sway over the boys and if they wanted to be friends with these people, offending her probably wasn’t a good idea. But El wouldn’t understand that and Will didn’t have time to explain it to her. 

“Aw, man.” A new voice entered “Why didn’t anyone tell me there was gonna be more people? I would’ve baked more cookies.” 

“Mike!” They all yelled in unison. The crowd rushing over the surround a shyly smiling black boy. They were all talking loudly and at once.

“It’s like out of Animal Planet.” El muttered besides him “They’re so… loud.”

Will shrugged “So is our party, when we get excited.” He said “They might want to be friends.”

“We already have friends.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having more friends.”

El pouted. That wasn’t the point and Will knew it. 

“…Is it just me, or does Richie look a little like Mike?” 

El flinched “What? No! No, he dosen’t look anything like Mike!”

Will raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn’t protest 

“Well then,” The new-Mike said as he approached them, the rest of his friends trailing behind him so the whole seven sets of eyes were resting on Will and El. New-Mike smiled kindly “I hope you both like peanut butter.”

They spent about a half-hour lounging by the water, eating Mike’s phenomenal peanut butter cookies and talking. Will learned Richie had pretty good taste in music. Bev tried fruitlessly to engage El in small talk. The sun was warm overhead.

El was right, the Loser’s Club, as they referred to themselves, were loud. They were always talking over each other and bickering and tossing bits of cookie at each other. They pushed each other and called each other mean names. (Richie did not stop calling Will “Peeping Tom”) But Will could sense a real, strong love and affection underneath it. These guys were close, he could tell. It made him miss Lucas’s fart jokes and Dustin’s panicked curses and how Max and Lucas would bicker like idiots half the time. He’s hated all of it at the time but he missed it now. Missed it more than he could say.

“Whoa! That’s a sick scar!” Bev said to El 

“Bitchin.” She corrected

“Uh, sure. Bitchin. Where’d you get it?”

Suddenly all eyes were on El as she kept her face steady and neutral “Bear attack.” She said in a practiced, neutral tone

The expected comments swarmed 

“No way!”

“Really?”

“That’s so cool!”

“How’d you get away?” Stan asked, his expression gave no indication to his thoughts or feelings on the matter but the look in the other Losers eyes told Will there was something odd about his question

El did not sway “My dad shot it.”

Stan gave a curious look, the nodded and pressed no more. Slowly, the other Losers went back to making their comments and telling El how cool she was. 

“Ben’s got a cool scar.” Bev pipped up.

“No I don’t.” Ben said immediately, a hand going to his stomach instinctively 

“Come on, babe. It is  so  cool. Shows you survived shit, you know.” Bev countered

“There’s nothing cool about being reminded a psycho attacked me with a knife.” Ben replies 

“Psycho?” El asked, intrigued 

An uneasiness settled over the group

“Henry Bowers.” Mike said quietly after a moment 

Bill put a hand on his shoulder “D-Don’t worry.” He said to the group at large “H-H-He was arrested. Everything’s s-safe again. Now.”

There was a moment of tension amongst the group. Then Richie belched and declared things had gotten too serious or his liking, and revealed his backpack to be stuffed full of water guns and balloons. From there the afternoon dissolved into a battle royal and with it came any remaining pain these memories were causing Will. Even El was having fun as they chased and hid and squirted each other. 

By the time the fun was interrupted by Joyce’s horn they were both soaked to the bone and Will could barely feel bad about losing track of time and worrying his mother like that. All he had to do was look at El, bits of ballon still in her hair and her smile a mile wide, and he’d burst out laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally intended this chapter to encompass the whole first day but at the rate I was writing it would’ve been twice the length of the last two so I guess I’m splitting it in two

“Alright, so, you remember the rules right?” Joyce said after breakfast

“Don’t go anywhere alone.” Will said dutifully 

“Yes. And if you want to stay after school for clubs or anything-“

“Call and let you know.” Johnathan finished “Mom, we got this.”

“Do you know our new number?” She pressed 

“Uh… 508-6…”

“I’ll just write it down for you.” She said, scribbling on a scrap of paper “I’ll give you my work number too, since I have training today. But, you know, I’m a manager now. My hours are a bit more flexible. So if anything comes up, you need a ride or anything-“

“Mom I can give them rides. It’ll be fine.” Johnathan said in the tone he always used when their mother got like this

“Okay. Okay. Fine. I just-“ she gave her sons and El a kiss on the cheek each and allowed them to make their way to Johnathan’s rustbucket, Joyce continuing to talk as she followed them “Keep an eye on each other. Stay out of trouble. And try to have fun. I know it’s a new school and it’s scary but it’ll be fine and you’re gonna have a great time.” 

El spoke for the first time all morning. She was dressed in the dress Max bought her from the Gap and a section of her hair tied in a side pony off her head. Her face was right with emotion “Thank you, Mrs. Byers.”

One more kiss each before they were allowed to leave 

As the car pulled out, Will spied Eddie being led out to his mother’s car for school in a similar manner, except less… something. Sonia was talking talking to her son rapidly and shaking a pointed finger at him. Will couldn’t hear what they were saying but could tell from Eddie’s expression he was upset. The two boys caught each other eyes as the car turned down the street and shared a small smile and a wave.

***

The yard outside Derry Public High School was teeming with adolescent activity. Groups of friends were standing together, judging all the other groups of friends. Boys whistled at hot girls as they passed. A random boy was running around, spraying people with silly string. Will spied a couple shoved up against the side of the building, sucking face like their lives depended on it. 

“One more year.” Johnathan mumbled to himself as he parked the car “Alright, I’ve got a later lunch than you two but if you want to stay after for clubs or anything you just meet me back here at 3:00. Okay?”

“Okay.” Will agreed, getting out of the car 

Johnathan took off for the office. He was eager to see if the school paper had any openings for photographers. With his brother gone, Will was left to stare out at the mass of noise and hormonal activity that was the high school yard and try not to hide behind El. 

“Edward Kasprbak! I am not done talking to you!” A shrill voice rang out. 

Will turned his head to see Eddie storming out of his mother’s car “Just leave me alone!” He yelled as he slammed the door in her face and took off for the school entrance, where Bill, Ben, and Stan were waiting 

Will watched Sonia through the windshield as she heaved a sigh and turned the ignition, grumbling to herself. She looked up and locked eyes with Will. The boy went stiff as he looked into those heady black irises and saw something cold in them that loved him not. For some reason, this fat middle-aged woman… freighted him. 

El must’ve sensed it to becuase she stepped in front of him protectively. After a moment long staring competition, Sonia left without a fuss. When Will caught El’s eye, however, it was clear they both understood there was something cruel to Sonia Kasprbak. 

Will looked down and realized they’d clasped hands. He pulled away, embarrassed. 

Suddenly concerned for his new neighbor, Will sought out Eddie by the front steps, El following dutifully. Frustration and anger still wafted off of Eddie in waves but his friends didn’t seem to pay it much mind. They were discussing their essays on the Scarlet Letter, which were due today. 

Will tapped Eddie on the shoulder “Hey, um, is everything alright?” 

For a split-second, Eddie seemed surprised. Like this was such a normal occurrence somebody asking about it was the unusual part “Uh, yeah I guess? Justanother morning at the Kasprbak house. I’m sorry, you’ll learn soon enough me and my mom fight a LOT.”

“My m-m-mom and I.” 

“Eat me, Bill.”

“Can I substitute for him?” The already-familiar tones of Richie’s voice chimed in 

Richie and Bev were heading their way, coffee cups in their hands. Heads turned to follow their path and people would start eagerly whispering to each other once they had passed. Seems they were well-known on campus. Richie’s arm was slung comfortably around Bev’s shoulder in a way that made Will raise an eyebrow. He’d thought that he and Eddie… 

“It’s about time you two showed up. The bell’s about to ring. Where have you been?” Eddie chastised 

“Getting breakfast, Eddie Spaghetti. Sheesh.” Richie 

“Hi Jane.” Bev greeted with a friendly smile and small wave 

“Hi.” El said 

“You should be careful with the coffee, Rich. It’ll stunt your growth.” Stan said in the same dead-pan tone he said everything in that made it hard to tell if he was joking 

Richie opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the bell.

“Saved by the bell.” Eddie joked, earning a chuckle from Bev as the swarms of teenagers began to push past them. 

“Well, new kids, as they say ‘abandon all hope, he who enter here’!” Richie called cheerfully as he and his friends too joined the herd.

Soon the only one’s left in the yard were Will, El, and, to Will’s surprise, Ben. 

The fat boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly “Uh, I was the new kid last year. So, if you want… I could give you a tour or whatever?”

Will smiled “Do you know how I get to Mr. Sacramento’s room?”

***

Will kept close to her during homeroom, for which El was grateful. Without the Losers around, El could tell Will was almost as nervous in this new setting as she was. Instinctively, they clung to each other and tried not to feel small as all the teens around them stared at them like wolves looked at sheep. 

Then homeroom came to an end and they were forced apart. El was in the remedial level for most of her classes due to her lack of prior education. They only had two classes together, history and lunch, but for the entire rest of the day El would be on her own in an entirely new environment. She clutched her binder close to her chest, feeling like she had two years ago after Mike rescued her from the storm. 

Her first class was something called Home Economics, which sounded like an oxymoron to El. She’d heard people talk about economics and economics before, but it was always in reference to large things, usually America. But a home was a small thing. She didn’t see how the two connected. When she’d asked Mrs. Byers about it, she’d told her it was a class on life skills, like cooking and sewing and balancing a checkbook. Then El had made the mistake of asking what it meant to balance a checkbook and didn’t understand a word out of Joyce’s mouth for the rest of the conversation. 

She entered the room, took a random seat, and surveyed her new surroundings carefully.

The walls were painted white with linoleum floors in bad need of polishing. There was a string of windows along the back wall, but they were high up and small, not good for a quick getaway. There was a locked door in the corner that El guessed was a closet. The only real exit and entrance to the room was the main door right next to the teacher’s desk. El took a deep breath and tried to fight back the panicked feeling building up in her. Outside, rain began to patter against the windows. The sound was soothing, somehow.

“You’re in my seat.” An unkind voice spoke

El turned her head and found a girl with dirty blond hair in a pony tail off to one side looking back at her with annoyance and chewing bubblegum. 

“Oh.” She said softly “Sorry.” 

“You’re new, right?” The girl said 

“Yes.” 

“Well, let’s get something straight, new kid. This seat here,” she tapped it for emphasis “It’s the best seat in the whole class. It’s out of Ms. Burkin’s line of sight becuase of her bum eye, it’s near the door and it’s directly behind Devin Malaster and his great butt. And it’s mine.”

“The seat or the butt?”

“Both.” The girl said firmly “And I don’t intend to give either up to some wannabe dressed in an arcade carpet. Got that?”

El grit her teeth, anger flooring her. What was this girl’s problem? “You know what?” She challenged, lowering herself into the seat again with force “I don’t see your fucking name on it. Now get out of my face or-“

“Or what?” The girl shot right back “Huh? What are you gonna do?”

El felt her stomach drop violently. What could she do? Tell the teacher? 

“Or me.” Another voice cut in. A familiar voice. Beverly was looking over her now, arms crossed and expression firm and self-assured. “Fuck off Amber.” 

Amber’s expression shifted. It was clear she was affected by the authority with which Bev spoke but wasn’t ready to yield her ground yet. Instead she sneered and got ready for a counter attack

“Nice dress, Beaverly. Looks a lot like the one you were making last week. You must be quite a cheap fuck if your six boyfriends couldn’t bother to buy you a decent outfit.”

Beverly grit her teeth, El sensed Amber had touched a nerve. Then she smiled like a tiger about to kill “You know, that’s a good point. I’ll have to ask your boyfriend for something pretty next time he’s staring at my tits. Oh, wait, never mind. Eric would be a terrible choice. He so clearly has. No. Taste.” 

Amber’s jaw dropped “You little slut! You bitch!”

“Ms. Reichford!” The teacher’s voice rang out over the entire classroom as she entered the room. It wasn’t until then El realized every set of eyes in the classroom were on the three of them.

“What is going on in here?” The teacher demanded, but nobody answered “To your seats! All of you! Ms. Marsh, Ms. Reichford, if there is any more trouble from you for the rest of class you will both be sent to the principle’s office. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Beverly said in an apathetic tone as she sunk into the seat next to El.

The lesson today focused on how to cut coupons out of newspapers and make a shopping list. El tried to catch Bev’s eye a few times throughout the class but, to her surprise, the other girl avoided her gaze every time. 

When the bell rang, however, El held a hand grab at her wrist as she tried to leave. She found Beverly looking at her with cautious eyes.

“It’s not true, you know.” She said quietly 

“What?”

“What everyone says about me. It’s not true.”

El raised an eyebrow “What does… everyone say about you?”

Bev looked surprised “I thought… I thought you’d already heard. Well, it dosen’t matter. You’ll find out soon enough anyway.” She started to leave the room 

“Bev.” El called after her, but when she stopped and looked at her expectantly she found she wasn’t sure what to say. 

What came to her mind was ‘friends don’t lie.’ But she couldn’t say that. They weren’t friends. 

Finally she settled on “I like your dress.”

The redhead’s face lit up “Thank you. I made it myself.” She said with pride 

“You made this?” 

Bev nodded “I make all my own clothes. I’m working on my own dress for homecoming right now. I like yours too.” She added “Your dress.”

El smiled shyly “Really?”

“Oh, totally. The pattern’s fun. The colors pop. The cut is moveable, functional-“ she stopped suddenly, looking a little embarrassed for rambling “It’s pretty.” She settled on

El smiled “Yeah. Pretty.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Losers Club were just as rowdy and pushy around their lunch table as they were at the quarry. Will was a bit relieved when El squeezed in next to him, though she didn’t look happy to be sitting there.

“Hi.” He offered

“Hi.”

“How’s first day going?”

Her face soured. Will chuckled “Yeah, I know.” He said “Ms. Roichest is alright, but she’s no Mr. Clark.”

“My English teacher says I need a tutor.” El admitted sadly “Apparently I write like a second grader.” 

“You’ll get there.” He assured her,

It didn’t have the desired effect, her face grew even more glum as she looked about the table, seeing almost none of the faces she had come to trust and confide in “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” She said softly and Will knew she was on the verge of tears. His instinct said to reach out and comfort her but he held back. She wasn’t a baby, and his own struggles had taught him sometimes it was best to just give someone space to cry and feel stronger afterwards.

“She dosen’t like us very much, does she?” Richie asked between puffs on his cigarette. Will startled, having forgotten all about the Losers for a second.

He hesitated “It’s not that. It’s just… you know all our friends are still in Hawkins. And… and her boyfriend.” For some reason, it felt like a betrayal to say it out loud 

Richie raised an eyebrow “Boyfriend, huh? Bet a pretty girl like her could find a new one pretty quick.” 

Will shook his head, Richie clearly didn’t get the gravity of the situation “It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t… a fling or anything. You know that couple that’s so in love it’s disgusting?”

Richie turned his head to Bev who was currently snuggled into Ben, who had one arm around her, the other one holding a book that he read aloud to her “No.” He said dryly “I have no idea what that’s like. None whatsoever.”

Will chuckled “But Mike… he was always the one you went to when… when things got hard. He was patient and kind and he never made you feel like you were crazy. You’d talk to him and you felt… safe. I don’t know, I guess I miss him too.” 

“Sounds like a real dream-boat.” Richie said with a smile that was just a bit mocking. Will held back from telling him he looked like Mike. He got the sense it would not end well. 

A boy in a letterman jacket came up to Richie and punched his shoulder “Hey, nerd, you got that paper ready for me?”

“You know the deal, Zeke, money first.” Richie replied, not looking in the least bothered 

Zeke scowled, but began to fish around in his pocket. “Alright. Fine. I got a… 3.50.”

Richie tutted “Zeke, my fine man, you know the price is $5.”

Zeke furrowed his brow “Look, man, I had to pay for lunch. This is all I’ve got. Just give me the damn essay.”

“You could’ve brought lunch and saved some money. Instead you’re short. No money, no essay.” Richie held firm 

Zeke leaned in closet to Richie’s face, who did not yield, and sneered “Listen here, you little faggot,” Will flinched. Richie did not “you either hand over the essay, or I take it from you. Save some money that way.” 

“Don’t call him that.” Will suddenly blurted out 

Zeke looked at him with irritated green eyes that were rare for something to lash out at “Call him what? A fag? That’s what he is? Right, faggot?” He added flicking Richie’s nose for good measure 

Out of the corner of his eye, Will spied Bev rising from the table, an intimidating aura around her not dissimilar to El’s when she was feeling protective. But before she could move, a lunch tray crashed onto Zeke’s head.

“Leave him alone.” El said with the calm, intimidating confidence Will had seen on her a thousand times.

The other Losers were rising now, Their mouths set in firm, determined lines. And Will suddenly felt he knew why Richie looked so unbothered when Zeke got aggressive with him.

Zeke pulled back his fist.

* * *

Blood flowed from El’s nose. Her head pounded. Her ears rang. Will say next to her, awkwardly shifting in his seat, unsure what to do with himself. She pressed an ice pack to her newly blacked eye. 

Zeke had thoroughly kicked her ass.

Johnathan was in the principle’s office, arguing on her behalf until Joyce could get there. Zeke’s mother was in a frenzy, and demanding suspension for every little brat who had laid hands on her son. There was some satisfaction to be found on knowing Zeke didn’t get off without a scratch. But even that was hollow, becuase she wasn’t the one who put it there. Bev had leapt to her aid. Even bloody on the ground, El could tell it was far from her first fist fight. And she was good. The other’s had encircled them, keeping Zeke from running away. Both the teacher who’d broken it up and the principal when he’d heard of it had a general air of exhaustion to them that made El think this was a regular occurrence in Derry High.

“You know…” Will tried “You… you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” She said “I just…” she trailed off, not sure how to put what she was thinking into words. Finally she sighed and pulled out a pink flyer from her pocket, handing it to Will.

There was a picture of a girl kicking a man in the head. It read “Protect Yourself! Sign Up For Self Defense Classes! Sign Up Sheet In Main Office”

“Maybe I can still fight. Even if it’s not with my powers.” 

Will gave her a curious look that was almost… disappointed? He opened his mouth to speak but before he could the door to the principal’s office opened and Johnathan, the principal, and a well dressed blond woman walked out, all looking a bit huffy.

“Alright, here’s the deal.” The principal said firmly “We are letting you off with a warning. However, I will be keeping a close eye on you in the future, Ms. Hopper. Ms. Kerchowitz, send in the next one, please.” And retired to his office in a huff

“Come on, let’s go home.” Johnathan said

When they left the office, they found a gaggle of Losers waiting for them, who broke into applause and whoops at the sight of El. 

“Man that was so cool!” Eddie proclaimed

“You did g-good. He k-k-kicked your a-ass, but you did g-g-good.” Bill stammered

El startled, caught off guard. Richie laughed at her expression then sauntered up to her. 

“It’s not often someone outside the Losers stands up for me. And by often I mean ever. Thanks.” He said with a smile

El glared at him and his stupid smile “I didn’t do it for you.”

Richie didn’t seem bothered “Of course not.” He stuck his hands in his pockets, Bev came up behind him and rested an arm on his shoulder. She didn’t have a scratch on her, and looked as cool and pretty as ever. She was also smiling.

“If you want, I can give you some tricks on how to hide the bruises with make-up. You’re a bit paler than me, but you can borrow my concealer if you want.”

“No. Thanks.” 

“Ms. Marsh!” The secretary called impatiently 

“Yeah, coming Ellen.” Bev replied “We were gonna get ice cream once this is done to celebrate. You want in?”

“No”

“El,” Will tried but El wasn’t in the mood

Bev raised an eyebrow “I thought your name was Jane.”

“My friends call me El.” El explained

Bev’s smile fell, like she knew what she was about to ask was a bad idea before she even opened her mouth “Can I call you El?”

“No.” El said

Richie’s laughter echoed down the hall as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be longer but how can I not end on that!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea behind this chapter is a montage of sorts to show different characters perspectives and to show more of what's going on in Derry. Also, for what it's worth, this is defiantly going to be the peak of El's bitchiness towards the Losers.

It was something of a relief for Joyce to hear the gaggle of children who'd been noisily making their way through the aisles finally approaching the checkout. The usual girl had gotten sick and had to run home so Joyce was stuck filling in. She was inpatient to finish her manager training but she'd spent ten years behind a register, one more day wouldn't kill her.

"I'm telling you she's an ex-con!" One was saying "My Uncle Erik has a tatoo just like hers. My dad said he got it as a POW. So if she has one, she would've been a prisoner too!"

"Dude, she's like our age. That's super illegal." Another argued "They can't break laws in prison."

"Where've you been?"a third voice shot back as the group began to emerge from the aisles, this one belonged to a gangly boy with a striking resemblance to Michael Wheeler "Never trust the government. It'll safe you so much time."

"You guys are missing the point." Yet another pipped up, this one a red headed girl "Eleven? That would mean she'd be their eleventh prisoner. How many prisons do you know with eleven prisoners?"

"B-Besides, you s-s-saw her get her a-ass kicked. If s-she's b-b-been to jail, s-she'd know how to s-scrap." A boy with brown hair and a stutter added

"Alright, genius, well how do you think she got it?" The lanky one said heatedly as they began to unload their groceries onto the conveyer belt.

Joyce, who was suddenly very on edge, started scanning without paying attention to it. The brown-haired boy shrugged.

"Who're you kids talking about?" She asked, trying to sound casual and like she didn't already know the answer

"T-There's this new g-g-girl at our s-school, w-w-with a tatoo." The stuttering one said

"Wait, Mrs. Byers?" A voice in the back of the group popped up and Joyce looked to find little Eddie Kasprbak and her heart sank, knowing what the next words out of his mouth would be before he even said them "This is perfect! Hey, settle something for us. How'd Jane get her tatoo?"

"That's not really your concern, is it?" She said defensively

The children looked at her with wide eyes for a heartbeat, then the lanky one said "She was totally an ex-con." And it seemed the group was pacified for the moment

This was when Joyce started actually paying attention to what the kids were buying and noticed that the children were buying quite a lot of… well groceries. The kids who wandered into the general store back in Hawkins would usually grab some candy or soda, maybe a toy or magazine. But these kids were unloading rotisary chicken, canned green beans, and laundry detergent. Without her prompting, the boy that resembled Mike presented a membership card and three coupons, fresh from the morning paper. She felt her eyebrows pinch together.

"Your mom send you out to do the grocery shopping?" She asked

The boy snorted "Last time I let Margaret do the shopping, she came home with three bottles of wine and a bag of flour."

"Who's Margaret?"

"My mother." He said, as if nothing was odd in the situation "And can I use any points I have?"

To Joyce's dismay, the conversation shifted back to El when Eddie suggested she had given herself the tatoo. The group erupted into calls of bullshit and other objections.

"No! Seriously! I bet that's how it happened! I'd bet a month's allowance on it!" Eddie defended

"Oooh. You'd bet a whole right bucks." The gangly one said mockingly

"Y-your m-mom only gives you eight a m-m-month?"

"She's scared if she gives me more, I'll buy a bus ticket and leave her."

Joyce's eyebrows pinched together again as she handed the other boy his receipt "That's crazy." She said

A chuckle dispersed through the group

"Yeah not really." Eddie said dryly. A beeping came from his watch "Oh, shit! It's already 5:15! We gotta go!" He said urgently, smacking another boy on the shoulder and ushering the others away

The one who resembled Mike hung back "Nice meeting you, Joyce. I see where Will gets it from."

"Gets what?" She asked

A smile split across his face "His good looks of course."

Joyce couldn't help a chuckle. The boy gave her a two-fingered salute as he grabbed the last bag and headed to his retreating friends, slinging an arm around Eddie's shoulders. The last thing she heard before the children left the store was Eddie declaring his disgusting.

* * *

El stood with her hands on her hips as she surveyed the room at her new self-defense class. Other girls were milling about, mingling and whispering to each other. A few were eyeing up the new girl. El frowned.

"Alright, ladies! Let's get started here!" A familiar voice rang out from the back of the room. El looked to see a tuft of red hair making it's way towards the front of the room. Her heart sank.

"Do we all remember rule number one?" Bev asked the class

"Always go for the balls." The class echoed

"Good! Now let's start with some stretches!"

Her green eyes fell on El and sent her a smile and a wink as she started leading the class in warmups. El didn't smile back.

* * *

"And it dosen't bother you?" Will asked as Richie slurped his cherry slushy

The other boy shrugged "Nothing good ever came from being thin skinned, Tom." He said, as he had taken to calling Will as a reference to his "Peeping Tom" status despite Will's protests. Eddie has assured him it was no use.

"But it's just so…" he struggled to find a word that wouldn't just sound like whining

"Look," Richie continued for him "The thing you have to understand is this town is Hell on earth. And I mean that literally. Last night I got a call from Mike that someone had hung a mannequin outside his farm house with the N-word written on it. He was wondering if Bev could use it for her sewing projects. There's currently the words 'God hates' spray painted on my garage becuase I ran out of paint on 'fags' and decided the phrase 'God Hates with no context is hilarious. Ben lives next to a Nazi. Like an actual Nazi. Stan brought him cupcakes with enough laxatives to give an elephant diarrhea. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Will stared, horrified for a moment "No!"

Richie smiled, looking amused "What I'm saying is the world is awful and, if you let it, if you let it, Tommy Boy, it will tear you down again and again until you feel so broken and hopeless you don't even want to live anymore. And the only way to fight that… is to find the humor in it. Zeke calls me a mean word and thinks… what? I'm gonna start crying? Bitch, I am Richie "the Trashmouth" Tozier. Just. Fucking. Try."

Will looked down at the ground. Richie put an arm around his shoulders. "Find little pockets of joy in between all the shit. And cling to them for dear life." He added

Will looked down at the ground and swallowed "You know what's dumb? I know, deep down, my family would be fine with it. Hell, I'm pretty sure they already know. Except El, I can't tell with her.… I still haven't told them. I know so many people aren't as lucky as me and… I don't know, sometimes it just feels like… I'm being a coward."

Richie snorted "Eddie won't even hold my hand in public because he's scared his mom will send him to conversation therapy or some shit. If not being out makes you a coward, that means Eddie's a coward. And I dare you to say that to his face. He'd kick your ass!"

The boys shared a laugh, knowing it was true "So much rage, so little height. God, I love him." Richie mused with a gushy smile

Will managed a smile in return "You know something, Richie? You're pretty smart."

"Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold." He replied with a wink

Will hesitated. Then made a decision. "You ever heard of Dungeons and Dragons?"

* * *

The other boy's face fell "Isn't that that mega-nerd game?"

"So a haiku is a Japanese poem that is unique in it dosen't require a rhyming scheme, but rather a syllable scheme." Ben was saying "Can you explain what a syllable is?"

El didn't respond. Ben took that as a sign she didn't know and kept talking

"Well, a simple way of thinking about it is that they're the number of times your jaw lowers while saying a word. So, for example, my name, Ben, has one syllable becuase my jaw only lowers once when I say it. But my full name, Benjamin, has three syllables becuase my jaw lowers three times when I say it. And you can count more easily if you put a finger…"

He seemed to realize this was pointless. He put down his pencil with a sigh

"I know it's hard to be the new kid, Jane, but nothing's gonna get better if you don't make an effort."

"You don't know what it's like!" El snapped, unexpectedly aggressive.

To her surprise, Ben didn't flinch and met her eyes with an even, cold look. "Really?" He said "I don't know? I was an army brat for 13 years, Jane. I've been to seven schools in eight years. That feeling when you finally think you know you're place in the world. Of finally knowing up from down and black from white. And suddenly the rug gets ripped right out from under you and you're back at square one. And let me tell you, Derry is the worst town I'd ever been to. By a country mile. No contest. So, yeah, I think I get the gist. But I've made friends here who have literally saved my life. You know what? You're the one who needs a tutor, not me. When you're ready to learn come find me."

And with that he picked up his things and stormed off, leaving El feeling distinctly worse than she had before. "Shit…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

The Derry Gazette reminded Johnathan in many ways of the Hawkins Post. And he was aware that wasn't necessarily a good thing. The building had popcorn ceilings and smelt like cigarettes and the reporters were assholes and the secretaries were apathetic but diligent.

But they had agreed to take Johnathan on and after the disaster that had been his Hawkins Post internship, he was determined not to mess things up. He still had to work on his portfolio (which had to be nothing less than perfect for college applications) and if he could earn money for his family while at it, he wasn't looking to complain.

He wasn't looking to… But… it didn't take long for weird things to start catching his eye.

A teenager had slit her wrists in a fast food bathroom. The article discussed the restaurant's breech in the health code.

A study showed Derry ranked #2 in the state for alcoholics. The headline called for local bars to lower their prices so they could hit #1.

A local teacher had been discovered as a pedophile. It didn't even make the front page.

These stories the Gazette printed… they were all treated with the same apathy as anything else in a small, local paper struggling to find things interesting enough to fill the pages. But to Johnathan…

The worst story he'd found was from a little over a year ago. A 15 year old boy named Henry Bowers had been convicted of over two dozen murders and sentenced to life in a mental hospital. His partner in crime had allegedly been local janitor Alvin, who was unable to be processed as he was Bower's final victim. He was found dead in his own bathroom, with his skull smashed in. Bowers has denied working with Marsh, and most of the killings, and claimed it had been the work of a canibalistic clown that lived in the sewers. But, of course, no one believed that.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Richie proclaimed as he pulled a purple robe with silver stars sewn on from Will's wardrobe "What the fuck is this!?"

"Jesus Christ!" Bev exclaimed "Is there a matching hat? Oh my God there is!" She cackled as she plopped the thing on Richie's head "

Will's face burned.

"Don't worry." Stan said from where he sat on Will's bed, the rulebook open on his lap. He was the one who'd, with barely a word, got the rest of the Losers on board with playing DnD. "They're being assholes becuase they're both overly self-conscious, due to being on the bad end of too many rumors at our school, but they're excited to play. Richie spent two hours working on Teifling names instead of studying last night."

Will was starting to realize that while Stan didn't say much, when he did speak his word was worth it's weight in gold to the rest of the club. Bill had volunteered to write the campaign, but with protest from some who thought he'd make the story too gloomy.

Will caught sight of El lurking in the doorway, watching the scene with a scowl on her face. Their eyes met and she simply shook her head at him before turning and hiding in her own room. Will felt something tighten inside him. She'd been doing that more and more and it was starting to grate thin.

* * *

The Loser's Club clustered around on the yellow carpet if Bill's living room. The TV static was grating to listen to, but even Richie was too nervous to put on his headphones now. He still really wished they would just watch The Addams family instead right now, though. There was a marathon on. And Mortica was hot.

Finally Mike took off his blindfold. The other Losers watched with baited breath for a second that seemed to stretch into eternity.

He shook his head no.

The relief that passed through the Loser's Club in that moment was immense and immediate. Half of them simply collapsed onto their friend. Bill went to fetch a tissue. Stan wiped a tear from his eye.

Thank Christ.

Thank sweet Jesus Christ.

* * *

El wasn't surprised when Joyce stepped in front of the TV and quietly turned it off one night after dinner.

"Hi sweetie." Joyce said, she was holding a piece of paper in her hand "So, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"I already know, Mrs. Byers." She cut her off irritably "Turn the TV back on."

Joyce frowned and took an uninvited seat next to her "El, honey, you've been handing in blank pages. You're teacher says you haven't been meeting with your tutor. You're not even trying. I know this is hard, but-"

"The hell do you care!?" She screamed, the suddenness of it surprising even her, "It was your goddamn idea to move us out to this shithole! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

She took of running up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom behind her, diving onto her bed and burying her face in her pillow. Almost immediately, the door opened again. But when El looked up, where she expected to see a concerned Joyce, she was instead met with Will, his face a cold rage.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is." He said, his tone barely contained anger like she'd never seen on him "But you don't talk to my mom like that."

"Why don't you go bitch about it to your new party." She sneered back, words laced with venom

"God, what is wrong with you?" He shot back, words just as seeped as hers "They just wanted to be our friends. And, yeah, they're not exactly Dustin, Lucas, and Mike. But they are half a fucking continent away and pouting about isn't going to change that!"

"It's just so easy for you, isn't it!?" She raised her voice "To throw away everything we had?"

"Everything we had?" Will echoed in a laugh "El, the party was falling apart. Do you know what happened last time we played Dungeons and Dragons? Mike and Lucas sat and poured the whole time becuase all they wanted to talk about was you and Max. It was like I didn't even exist. And, yeah, Richie's an asshole and Eddie's always picking fights and Stan watches everything with this cold, dead, look in his eye. But at least they don't think I'm a baby who's gonna break if I watch a monster movie of give me concerned looks when I say I'm cold. And… maybe… maybe… maybe it's just nice to spend time with my own species!"

El blinked, a confused look in her tear-brimmed eyes. She was quiet a moment. When she did speak it was soft, lacking the malice of before "You hang out with boys all the time."

Will buried his face in his hands "You know, sometimes I don't know who's more oblivious: you or your stupid boyfriend."

"He's not stupid." She said almost on instinct

"Yeah, El," Will said, sounding exhausted "He really is. And so are you. Do your fucking homework." And he walked out with a slam of the door

* * *

A pair of heels clacked their way down the linoleum floors of Derry Public High School. It was after hours. The school was abandoned. A woman with faded auburn hair in a tight bun and round spectacled entered her classroom and placed a heavy briefcase on her desk. She made sure to lose all the blinds and lock the door before she began.

She opened the briefcase to reveal a series of knobs and buttons, with a small round monitor and a phone attached. It was a radio. Of sorts. But certainly not one that could fall into the hands of a civilian. The woman fiddled with the dials and buttons a moment, finding the right frequency.

"This is red sparrow." She said in her native language when she had found it "I have some concerns about the children."


	6. Chapter 6

Streamers had been strewn up on the gymnasium walls. I'll Melt With You by Modern English was playing over the speakers. Ginger ale and red food dye had been poured into a punch bowl. Packs of teenagers roamed the floor like tribes of hunters looking for their next prey. Johnathan was already in position and taking photos of young couples as they arrived.

It was the Homecoming Dance.

As Will walked through the doors, his hand-me-down suit hanging a bit too loose around his already small frame, he was hit by a sudden wave of anxiety as he remembered the last time he'd been at a school dance. The night had started fun, all his friends drinking punch and joking around. Then Dustin had set off to ask a popular girl to dance. Then Lucas and Max headed out to dance as well. Mike had encouraged him to dance with a girl he barely knew. He'd been uncomfortable and awkward the entire time, especially when he spied Mike and El kissing on the dance floor out of the corner of his eye.

That was really the beginning. When he started to realize things were never going to go back to the way they were. His friends had new interests now. In things he simply didn't.

Beside him, El was looking much more wistful, though Will knew she was recalling the same night. He left her standing there without a word. Of course she was.

Things hadn't gotten better after their argument. El continued to act out, more and more. She was rude and ungrateful to Joyce and seemed to spend all her time either talking in the phone or moping in her room. These days, Will could barely look at her without getting mad himself.

He made his way to the snack table and started grazing. He should take it slow. It was gonna be a long night.

"Hi Will." A neutral voice said unexpectedly behind him, making him jump despite himself. If Stan noticed, he showed no sign of it as he unslung a bag from his shoulder and began unashamedly filling it with junk food.

"Nice… purse." Will said awkwardly, not sure what else to say

"Thank you. It's Beverly's. I drew the short straw and have been sent to fetch snacks. She had the only bag."

Will looked around and realized he couldn't make out any of the other Loser's. Not even Richie, who always strives to stand apart from the crowds "Where's everyone else?"

"Out back. This whole thing," he gestured vaguely to the gymnasium "Not really our scene. Besides, Richie already got kicked out. You're welcome to join us if you'd like. Your sister as well." He left without waiting for a response

"She's not…" Will tried, but Stan was already gone. Out of the corner of his eye he spied El, still standing awkwardly by the doorway. She had no friends in Derry. And Will almost felt sorry for her. Then the anger he'd been feeling towards her flared again.

"She's not my sister." He muttered decisively under his breath and stormed off.

* * *

It was easy to find the Loser's. They were clustered together on the edge of the parking lot. The Cure was blaring through a boom box, but even then it was hard to make out over all of them talking and laughing over each. The air was chilly and smelt faintly of cigarette smoke as he approached. Richie was at the center of the cluster, his arms extended to show off the insanely godey coat he was wearing. He was beaming. When he spotted Will approaching, he broke away from the group and closed the distance between them.

"Tom! Tom look at what Bev made me!" He called, giving a twirl to show off the coat again. So many sequins. He looked like a human disco ball. "Isn't it beautiful." His smile was a mile wide. It caught Will off guard to see him so openly happy.

"You look great." Was all he could manage

"I know! Turns out I clean up good. Who would've guessed right!?"

"I spent 20 minutes on his hair before we left." Bev informed him, leaning a casual arm on his shoulder. His hair looked no different than usual, from what Will could tell.

"You made this?" Will asked,

"My first real attempt at menswear but I think it turned out alright." She was trying to play it cool but she was smiling nearly as wide and her eyes shone with pride

"It's seriously so fucking cool, Bev." Richie insisted

"Well, I can't have my only brother looking like a pleb, now can I?"

"Brother?" Will asked without thinking

The two looked at him, and for a moment the three shared in a moment of confusion.

"Wait, dude you didn't know?" Bev said incredulously

"Nah, man, remember? You're supposed to be sucking my dick for rent?" Richie replied easily

"When did that happen? I thought you were just hosting orgies at your house every Thursday." Bev answered

"Um-" Will piped up and the two shared a laugh at his obvious discomfort

"I crash at his place a lot. Don't worry about it." Bev explained

"It used to be more but now I have to share custody with your Aunt." Richie continued "Like what the fuck? Why would child services not trust two fourteen year olds to raise each other? I've been doing it since I was four!"

Bev laughed and Will managed a weak chuckle. He hadn't quite mastered Richie's philosophy of finding humor in the horrifying yet. But it was clear the rest of the Losers embraced it whole heartedly.

Silently, Eddie came up behind Richie, grabbed his hand, and began leading him away to a shadowy corner of the building. Richie gave his apparent-sister a thumbs up.

"You want a smoke?" Bev offered, pulling a pack and a lighter out from a pocket in her dress.

"Uh, no thanks." Will had never smoked a cigarette before and while he figured most people started around this age, he wasn't ready to cross that bridge just yet.

Bev simply shrugged, lit one for herself, and began to lead him over to the others. "That's why everyone in school thinks we're fucking, in case you were curious. The two biggest sluts in eight grade living together? People will talk." She explained

"Oh! I hadn't-"

"I just…" she didn't let him finish "My home life kinda went to shit about a year ago and I needed a place to crash. His were the only parents I knew wouldn't care if a girl spent the night. One night turned into a week. One week turned to two and… next thing I knew I had a brother. And, yeah, he's a shit head. But he's my shithead, y'know."

"That sounds nice." Will said, a touch longingly. He'd been living with El for months now and it'd driven them further apart than ever. "You, uh… you got any advice on that front?"

Bev looked at him and smiled in sympathy, seemingly catching his drift "The thing about adopted families is… you might be on the same lake. But you're not in the same boat."

"…What do you mean?"

Stan, who by now was near enough to overhear their conversation, interrupted with a loud groan. "She means!" He yelled over the music "That while you lived a comfortable and relatively normal life, only to lose it to your trauma. She knew nothing but trauma and finally found a place of comfort and relative normalcy, only to lose it all again. You're situations are completely different. So stop expecting the other to have the same emotional reactions as you! God!"

The other Losers were looking at him with expressions that said he had just done something odd. Something he wasn't supposed to do.

"Stanley. You'll scare the poor boy." Bev tried a laugh, but there was tension in her expression where there wasn't before. Something was up. But Will was used to moments like this when hanging out with the Losers by now. Moments where we was keenly aware that he didn't have the whole picture. He was too new and, welcoming as they might be, the Losers were too closely knit to interweave easily.

Will looked off to the school and thought about El. In there, all alone. The frustration of the past few days was nowhere to be found.

He was about to head towards the building, resolved to find her and talk things out, when the last voice he'd expected to hear tonight called his name.

* * *

El stood alone in the gymnasium. Her dress was pretty and yellow and poofy and her hair was done up in two little buns. Nobody had spoken to her since she arrived. Nobody acknowledged her. She wasn't used to being one of a crowd. It made her feel so small. Like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room and she would run out any second.

She stared at all the people dancing and longed for that night what seemed like a lifetime ago. The DJ switched to a slow song and the dance floor cleared out and sorted into pairs. The ache in El's heart only got worse. She remembered their first dance. Their first kiss.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. The face she saw there made her gasp.

"Mike!"

He smiled at her.

El reached out and touched his face cautiously, afraid he might disappear like smoke through her fingers. Like he had so many times before. Her fingers found solid flesh. Her boyfriend chuckled at her in that kind, understanding way he did sometimes when she did things like this.

"How are you here?" She asked, breathless

He smiled patiently and gestures towards Johnathan's photo stand where El spied Nancy slowly creeping up on him while he worked, plotting her own surprise. "We convinced Mom into flying us out. Just for one night. I just… I just had to see you." El's heart was so full of happiness right now, some slipped out of her as a laugh. Mike furrowed his brow in that cute way he did when he was worried about her "How are you? Is everything alright? Are you… y'know…"

"I'm fine." She finished, knowing where he was going "It's fine. Well, it's not… I just miss you so much."

Mike took her hand and, like a prince in a fairy tale, placed a light kiss on her knuckles "I miss you too. But I'm here now. We're together. Let's just focus on that, okay?"

El nodded, blinking away dampness from her eyes

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yes." She said with the more sincere smile she'd worn in months as her boyfriend led her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Mike?" Will said, confused

The other boy, dressed in a plain gray suit, also looked confused. And there was suddenly the very strong feeling that he had walked in on something he wasn't supposed to.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked

"I… Me and Nancy…"

"Nancy and I!"

"Shut up, Stan!"

Mike tried to ignore them "We talked our mom into flying us out. It was supposed to be a surprise. I don't… Where's El? I thought she'd be with you."

Will suddenly felt that frustration from earlier close around his heart again. Of course. The first thing he asks about.

"She's inside." He said in a hard tone. His arms crossed.

Mike furrowed his brow, like he had to think real hard about what could be upsetting him "Are you alright?" He asked. Like he always did.

"I'm fine. Just go make out with your girlfriend or whatever."

"I… You don't wanna come?" Mike, to his credit, seemed to realize how bad that sounded as soon as the words left his mouth "We… We're not gonna make out."

It took everything in Will to not roll his eyes.

"No." He said "I don't want to come. Just go ahead without me."

"I… If this is about-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Bev suddenly reached out a snapped a hand around Will's wrist, startling everyone around her into silence.

It only took a glance to know what something was not right with her. Her breathing was rapid and labored. Her skin was suddenly sweaty and clammy. She gripped Will's wrist so tight her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were cloudy and unfocused. And a tiny stream of blood dripped down her face.

"B-Bev?" Bill called to her. She didn't respond

"Oh no." Mike Hanlon said, voice thick with concern

Then Bev took a massive, gasping breath all at once. As if she were emerging from being underwater for a long time. Her grip on Will's wrist only tightened as she stumbled backwards, Ben reaching out to steady her.

"We need to go." She said, her voice urgent and commanding

"What?" Will tried

"We need to go now!" Bev cried "Your sister. She's in danger. We have to go now!" She looked around frantically, like a corner animal "Where was… Shit! There's no time! Eddie!"

And she took off. The other Losers followed, the urgency of the situation allowing for no explanations.

* * *

When their dance was done, Mike led her out of the gymnasium. Not towards the parking lot, but towards the yard. There was a large oak tree there. He held her hand and El smiled. Well aware of what was coming next.

* * *

"Whoa! What the fuck!" Eddie cried nearly on instinct, Richie's spit still on his lips, as Bev came over screaming

"I need you to find El!" She said hysterically "She's in danger! Now, Eddie!"

Eddie's face fell in a way that said he realized the gravity of the situation, even if Will did not. suddenly his eyes rolled back and began flickering about wildly. A tiny drop of blood appeared in his left nostril.

"She's in the yard. Under the oak tree. And she's not alone." He said as his irises returned.

That was all Bev needed to take off sprinting again. Most of the Loser's Club at her heels. Except for Eddie who, when he tried to follow, was stopped by Mike.

"What do you mean she's not alone?"

Eddie looked at him, impatience plain on his face "Why don't you just try and keep up and see for yourself."

* * *

Mike brushes at her cheek with his thumb, smiling gently in the moonlight. El was blushing. It felt just like what they used to do before. Back home.

He leaned in.

Just before their mouths could connect, there was a sickening Thunk! noise and Mike recoiled, stumbling back and clutching his temple. A large rock landed at the ground by El's feet.

She whipped her head around to find Beverly (that bitch!) holding a slingshot, armed and ready to fire.

"What is wrong with you!?" She cried

"Get the hell away from her!" She cried as she released another rock. Her friends began to arrive behind her. Their expressions hard to see in the darkness. Ben frantically handed her another rock.

Anger roared in El's ears. Just when where was some sliver of happiness in her fucking life! Out of habit, she stretched out her hand and focused her mental energy on Bev, on her being throw through the air and through the fucking dirt. But nothing happened. More boys arrived behind Bev.

"What the fuck?!" A familiar voice rang out. A terrifying familiar voice that made her blood, boiling but a second ago, go cold as ice.

That was Mike's voice.

"Get away from him, El!" Will screamed "That's not Mike!"

El was terrified now. But some horrific curiosity compelled her to look where Mike had been.

And for a moment, it was him. Dark hair, gangly limbs, pink lips, all of it, albeit groaning in pain. Then he began to stumble about, disoriented and confused. And as he did he… changed.

El scurried backward at the sight. Mike's already tall form stretched further. His pale skin going unnaturally white. His dark hair turning red and thin and…

The clown grinned. He waved a white gloves hand to the children.

"You'll float." He said. It was a promise. A threat. "Soon enough. And your friends, they'll float too."

Another rock. But this one passed clear through the clown's firm, though, as it's body dissolved into smoke or… no. That wasn't smoke. That were spores.

Her eyes were searching around the scene desperately. There was a van passing by on the road. There was a man watching through the window.

"El!" Mike's voice screamed and she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her but she couldn't move. Couldn't react to them. It was like she was paralyzed.

It was dark. But she would've known his face anywhere.

Thin arms wrapped themselves around her and hugged her desperately to his chest. She began to sob. And not becuase of the clown either.

It was him.

Papa.


	7. Chapter 7

Will was vaguely aware of people yelling. Of the chaos and pandemonium as the swarm of children began to hum with shouting and panic. But it all seemed so distant. So far removed from the reality he inhabited. He could not process it. Could not care.

"Twenty seven years! You said twenty seven!" Someone cried accusingly through the ringing in his ears but he wasn't sure who.

Someone else had collapsed onto the grass and was sobbing into the dirt but he couldn't put a name to the shape.

"Hey!"

Two hands slam themselves onto Will's shoulders and suddenly he's staring Mike in the face. His brows pinched tight with concern in a way that makes his forehead wrinkle in that cute way it does. "You okay man?" He asks, his voice is tender but urgent and laced thick with worry.

Despite himself, Will feels safe. He nods shakily "Y-Yeah." He manages.

He glances around quickly, taking in the mess of a scene around them. Bev has stepped in front of Ben protectively, her frame unable to hide much of his large form, though he seems keen on making himself as small as possible. The figure crying in the fetal position is Stan. Mike Hanlon was staring at his left hand as if it would held the secrets of the universe. Richie is on his knees, a puddle of sick in the grass in front of him and a little more dribbling down his chin as he stares into the middle distance. Eddie, with trembling hands of his own, pulls out a handkerchief and wipes at his boyfriend's face before it can drip onto his nice new coat. He was so proud of it, Will recalled dimly.

"Wh…Where's El?" He croaked, his throat raw suddenly

Mike's hands left his shoulders as he spun around, leaving Will feeling cold and regretting his words. But he still followed Mike's line of sight, because he wasworried about El. The thought of her being hurt made his stomach churn painfully.

She was still sitting on the grass. Her pretty dress had a splotch of green on it now that his mom wouldn't be to thrilled about. She seemed fine… physically, at least.

Then Will noticed Bill approaching and… something about the look in his eyes made his stomach drop.

"El, I'm really really sorry about this." Bill was saying

"Hey." He tried to yell but his voice wasn't ready for that kind of force "Wh-Wha…"

"But we need to know what you know." He put two fingers to his temple and Will watched in frozen horror as his eyes rolled back into his head and blood began to pour out of his nose.

For a moment, the world stood still, afraid to breathe. Or maybe that was just Will.

Then El screamed and Mike ran off and Will was left feeling cold and alone. "Get Away!" Her voice echoed around him as she shuffled backwards on the grass and Mike pulled her into his arms and Will felt a ting of shame and guilt bounce off what seemed a hollow interior.

Bill's arm collapsed to his side, as if dropping a great weight, and his whole body curled up on itself for a moment as Bill breathed heavily, his head between his knees.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, El. I'm…"

He lifted his head and whatever he saw on El's face made his words fall away.

"You… You're…" El stammered, fumbling with her words. Will had never met El before she was taken in by Hop but he's heard enough about her during those days to last lifetimes and sometimes he feels like he can see echoes of that confused, scared girl she was in her face. It's a lot stronger than an echo now.

Will realizes he can see her face clearly now. When had he moved?

"You're…" El's still struggling to find the words, Mike's thin arms wrapped around her shoulders, enveloping her.

"Science dosen't really have a term for it." Mike Hanlon's voice interjects, catching both of them off guard "Assuming they recognize such abilities at all they might call it ESP. But that dosen't really cover it, does it?"

"What's going on?" Mike asks and that's when Will realizes he hadn't been speaking out loud. He was speaking in their brains. And Mike couldn't hear him

"Myself." Mike Hanlon continued, his voice smooth and confident in a way Will's never really heard it "I like to call it 'Shining'. And yes, all of us."

Will's eyes scan around to the other Losers again and he sees that they seem to have collected themselves. Bev and Ben are walking forward, arms linked. Stan is standing up, albeit hesitantly. Richie is resting his cheek on Eddie's stomach as the other boy absentmindedly runs his hands through his curls. He looks like he's come out of it but is staying where he is becuase Eddie's being unusually nice to him.

"Well, Bill?" The shorter boy asked, voice cautious

Bill hesitated a moment, glancing at El out of the corner of his eye. "Bev owes Stan ten bucks."

The joke does little to break the tension over the crowd. It's a tight moment before El pipes up.

"I used to… I used to be able to do those things."

Bill nods "That and more. Mike was right guys she's so strong!"

"Used to." El corrected in a heartbreakingly soft voice that nonetheless reverberates through the darkness. A moment passes and she speaks again "I don't know what that was. It's… his face…"

Mike squeezes her a little tighter in reassurance.

"The clown." Ben says "I don't understand. It… It's supposed to sleep for 27 years. I know I wasn't wrong about that!"

"Mike! You looked! You told us it was asleep!" Stan cried a touch hysterical

"I did." Mike replies calmly "And it was."

"Well then what the fuck was that huh? The fucking Tooth Fairy?" Richie pipes up

"I'm not sure. But it didn't… didn't feellike Pennywise to me."Mike Hanlon maintained, his voice almost disturbing calm

"It tried to fucking eat her!"Bev countered "Who cares what it felt like?!"

"No." Bill said, his voice almost as calm as Mike's "Mike's right, okay? I mean think about it. What does It want? It wants us scared. And it does that by… by taunting us right? Think about it. It could have easily killed me that night in my basement. Or Eddie that day by the Neibolt house. Or Mike in the alley. But It didn't. And that made us more scared of It. Like a… like a marinade." He began pointing vaguely around the area "This is just so… private. If it wasn't for Bev we never would've even known it was happening. It's not his MO guys. Just think about it."

It was the longest Will had heard him go without stuttering. It was strange how inspirational and compelling Bill became when he was actually able to get his words out.

"Well, then, what do we do now?" Bev asked. Bill and Mike exchanged a look, Bill nodded.

"We ask The Turtle." Bill said decisively and as if that answered literally anything "Richie, can you-"

"Yeah." Richie said, the vacant look returning to his eyes "Yeah, I can get the stuff."

Bill nodded and turned to Ben and Will couldn't shake the feeling he was watching a commander issue order to their troops "The clubhouse?"

Ben nodded "It's not ideal but it'll work. I can put tarps down to lock everything in."

"Can we be ready tomorrow?"

"Yes."

They began to walk off, marching orders in hand, as if they'd forgotten entirely about the three of them. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Will yelled on instinct

"Hey Bill!" El yelled, her tone harsh and commanding enough to cause the boy to halt.

El marched out of Mike's arms, directly up to him, and clocked him with a mean left hook. Bill gave a grunt and crumpled to the ground. His already bloody nose looking even worse for wear.

El leaned over him and stuck a finger in his face and when she spoke her voice dripped with anger and venom "Next time you want to fucking go in my head without permission? Don't."

Bill only swallowed and nodded, clambering up and scampering off. Following his friends back towards the light and security of the parking lot. Mike gave her an assuring nodd but Will had other concerns at the moment.

He managed to catch up to Eddie and Richie as Eddie helped him to his feet finally. "What the fuck was all of that? You can't just leave and act like that explained anything? What was the clown? Why did it's face do that? Why are you all so calm?"

Eddie looked at him with eyes as hard as marble but Will could tell it was an act. He was trembling in his boots and trying to put on a strong face for the benefit of the people around him. He hoped they bought it like Will didn't. "Will, I can fucking promise you none of us are calm right now. It's just… it's a lot to get into right now. Meet us at the clubhouse and we'll explain everything."

"I don't know where that is." Will pointed out

"I'll show you. I'll meet you-"

"You can spend the night at my place." Richie offered, his arm draped heavily around Eddie, pretending he needed his help to stand "If you want, I mean. It's kinda the go-to place around here for when you don't wanna go home."

"That's true." Eddie agreed. He looked at Richie, his hard facade giving way to something shy and almost tender. "I, uh… I'll probably crash there. You know… definitely don't want to go home after that… With my mom and all." A blush crept across his face.

Richie looked stunned for a moment, like he hadn't expected that to work, then his face split into an enormous grin. Like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh course! You know you're always welcome!"

Eddie chuckled and gave a small smile. He looked at Will and some of the warmth left his expression as he gave him a nod and the two headed off into the night. Richie was milking whatever actual ailments he had for all they worth and Will suspected Eddie knew it as well as he did.

"Why do they act so weird around each other?" El asked as she appeared besides him

"They're not weird. They're dating." Will corrected. He decided to focus on only her face at the moment because he couldn't bear to see Mike's expression at the moment.

El raised an eyebrow, expression pure confusion "But they're both boys."

"Yeah. Two boys can date. Two girls can too."

El looked like she was picking a lock in her mind and suddenly the door swung open.

"Jesus. You really did learn about the world from daytime TV huh?"

* * *

They decided not to spend the night at Richie's. The three of them debated for a bit but ultimately concluded they would meet with the Loser's Club tomorrow, heat what hey had to say, and assess the situation from there. Whatever the hell as going on, this was their home turf and they seemed to know more than they did.

It was frustrating. The idea of just sitting and waiting while that… thing was out and about made Will's stomach churn something fierce.

His mom noticed immediately something was wrong when she saw the looks on her kids faces when they came home. It was easy enough to pretend they'd just had some vague run-in with bullies and let his mother connect the dots in the wrong pattens. Will wanted so badly to tell her. To let all his problems and worries flood out of his mouth and let his mother hold him close and tell her she would neverlet anything bad happen to him everagain. But his mom had been through enough the past two years to last them both a lifetime and he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was starting to realize by now that, despite what he believed as a child, his mother was only one mortal woman after all. And while she would move heaven and earth to make him happy she couldn't just love and nurture all his problems away. And she deserved some rest and happiness of her own. Will was getting older, he could handle this shit, a little bit at least, on his own.

That night Will fixed a mug of hot chocolate and made his way to El's room. He knew Mike was in there too before he was even in earshot. His mom wasn't nearly as strict about keeping the door open as Hop was (if anything, Will felt she gave her kids a bit too much privacy with their partners) but everytime Mike has come over since she'd moved in with them, El had dutifully kept the door open three inches.

Which was maybe not the best idea given what he heard them talking about.

"I just… I saw him. I know I did." She was saying, sounding near tears

"I saw Brenner get eaten by the demogorgon. That man was scared because he knew you could kill him, okay? He would have said anything to make you stop." Mike was saying in the soft, gentle voice he used when he was comforting someone. The one that made you feel like you weren't crazy and no matter what happened he would be there for you to help pick up the pieces. Will wasn't sure he believed that any more either.

"God I hope you're right." El said in a tone that said she still did "I don't think I could handle it if he was alive. Fuck, Mike, I was so scared!" She buried her face in Mike's shoulder and Will was just about ready to tip-toe back to his room when Mike spotted him watching awkwardly from the hallway. Ah shit.

He stepped forward and knocked on the already open door "Uh, hey. I, uh, I made coco." He said dumbly

"Thanks. I think I'm good." El said

"I didn't say it was for you." Will shot back without thinking but didn't feel bad about it for some reason

El also seemed a bit amused, in spite of everything. "Hey Mike? Could you give us the room for a minute?"

Mike gave them both a careful look, then nodded and retreated to the living room. Will entered the room fully, an odd tension appearing between him and El as they sized each other up, and immediately shut the door.

"Hop said-"

"Pretty sure he didn't mean me." Will cut her off. Then, becuase apparently he feels like being bitchy tonight, he plopped himself into her bed, stealing one of her pillows and situating himself so his head was at the foot of her bed and his bare feet were on her pillow. El just stared at the floorboards and didn't protest.

A moment passed if neither of them really being sure what to say. Will sipped his coco. He actually had made it for her but it was his now.

"So."

"So."

Well, fuck, somebody has to go first "You know, I was actually on my way to find you when all that shit with Bev went down."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat, setting his coco on her nightstand "I, uh… I wanted to apologize."

El raised an eyebrow at him, confused "I, uh, I haven't been very fair to you these past few weeks."

"How so?"

Will winced internally, he never was able to tell if she was playing dumb or actually didn't understand "You know… I… with the Losers and pushing you and…" he closed his eyes and sighed "I guess I was just in such a rush to get my second chance I didn't really stop to think what all this must be like for you." She stared at him "I just… it feels like… The past two years it's felt like… like I had my childhood stolen. Like, snap of the fingers, that's it, now you don't get to be a kid anymore. Now you wake up in a cold sweat every other night and have dissociative episodes in the freezer section and none of that stops kids from being assholes and now you're being bullied for coming back to life? Like what the fuck? Oh also there's a literal grave with your name on it! That's not fucked up at all!"

El laughed and in spite of himself Will laughed too. He feels like he would've been hurt if anyone else had laughed at that moment. But, somehow, it was okay. Because it was her.

"And I realize now… That's not how it was for you at all. You had everything you wanted back in Hawkins. And we kinda… took that away." He finished softly "So I'm sorry I've been being such a bitch."

El looked back at the floorboards. She chewed at her lip and his fingers gripped the bedsheet tight. Will was staring to think she wasn't going to say anything and he should just leave her when he wander came, barely a whisper.

"I would've lost in anyway."

"What?"

El held up her hand and counted on her fingers "The lab, Mike's basement, the cabin, Aunt Becky's house, here. I've had five homes in about two years. Five families, broken or not. And they've all fallen apart around me." Will wanted to say something but couldn't find the words, which she took as a sign to continue "Hopper told me once he felt like a black hole sometimes, that destroyed everything around it. And I guess I'm the same way. And all this time I've been afraid that… that if I got to close to you, or Derry or anything… it would just get you too. So I'm sorry I've been kinda bitchy too."

Will felt like he should say something reassuring, pull her into a hug and tell her he'd always be there for her. But he'd been on the other side of that bullshit before and he'd never liked it. So instead he said "Yeah, you have been kind of a bitch."

"Did you actually visit your grave?" She asked, not missing a beat

Will snorted "Are you kidding? Mom wouldn't let me within 50 feet of it. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. That definitely would've given me nightmares."

A moment passed of comfortable silence between them. Will finished off his hot coco. "Now be honest, did you french the monster?"

"No!"

"El, come on, you know friends don't lie."

"We hadn't gotten that far yet." She was blushing

"So you admit you were going toFrench the monster."

"Yes, okay, fine. I thought it was my boyfriend and was going to french him. Sue me."

"Nah, I've seen your allowance. It is not worth the trouble."

"Asshole!" She whapped a pillow in his face and Will burst out laughing in a way it felt like he hadn't laughed in months if not years.

When they settled down they laid down across El's bed together. Their feet near each other's head in a way that quietly dared the other to complain so they could stick their feet right in each other's faces and be a little asshole. Will found himself staring up at the dumb stickers El had stuck up on her ceiling. "Hey." He asked into the stillness "Does this make the Loser's Club like your brothers and sisters? Er- sister?"

El shrugged "I'm not really sure. Maybe?"

Another moment of comfortable silence

"Hey, Will?"

"Mm?"

"Do you trust them?"

Will squished his lips together, thinking "I trust that they'll look out for each other." He said finally "It's really more a question of if we qualify as Losers to them. And in as much time as I've never really felt like is was, you know, one of them. They've got a bond between all of them that's pretty hard to penetrate you know."

El snorted

"Please tell me that's not just because I used the word 'penetrate'."

She snorted again

"God, you are so immature!"

Will eventually made his way to his own room, curled into bed and fell asleep, completely unaware of the many, many sets of ears that had been listening to his and El's conversation.


End file.
